


a gun to your head

by hunnitea



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alpha America (Hetalia), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Bottom England (Hetalia), Creampie, Death Threats, Dirty Talk, Gunplay, Hetalia Countries Using Human Names, High School, Knotting, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega England (Hetalia), Power Bottom England (Hetalia), Rape/Non-con Elements, Riding, Rough Sex, Threats of Violence, Top America (Hetalia), Unsafe Sex, Vaginal, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:01:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29128401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunnitea/pseuds/hunnitea
Summary: A hero is defeated by a villain.
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia)
Kudos: 37





	a gun to your head

**Author's Note:**

> This is... very OOC. I apologise in advance.
> 
> Quick note, Arthur does kinda threaten Al into having sex with him, so if that's something you're not comfortable with I suggest you leave.
> 
> Also, no, this is not a sequel to 'stereotypical'. I still might write that, though.

❀♡❀♡❀♡❀

“Alfred?”

The Alpha in question perked up at the sweet, mellifluous voice behind him. He turned with a smile, flaunting his pearly whites.

“Hey, Art,” he said lightly.

Arthur gave a small, barely noticeable smile. “I was wondering if you'd like to come over after school?” His tone was curious; questioning and uncharacteristically soft.

Mildly confused at the proposition — seeing as he and Arthur had a history of rivalry — Alfred was momentarily stunned. He blinked owlishly before nodding his head, albeit perhaps with a touch too much enthusiasm.

“Course, my man! Why'd you want me over?”

“Ah— well, I was hoping you could, um, tutor me, perhaps? I'm struggling a little with my Chemistry classes, and I know you're excelling in yours, so I was hoping that it wouldn't be too much trouble for you to—”

“No problem, dude.” Alfred cut him off, a habit he'd grown accustomed to when someone began to ramble. “It's a hero's duty to help people out, after all!”

Arthur did not look impressed, and responded with a low, drawn-out, “Right.”

“Well, um… I kinda gotta get to class, so see you after school?”

“Mm. See you after school.” Arthur seemed to have a dreamy, unfocused look in his eyes and Alfred made a tactful retreat.

❀♡❀♡❀♡❀

The final bell chimed and Alfred, who'd already packed his equipment away with an eagerness not uncommon of him, stood up and made his way to leave. As he walked down the stairwells, he ran over his knowledge of basic chemistry through his mind as a brief recall for what he'd teach Arthur when they arrived at the Omega's house.

A flurry of students were already out the door and Alfred watched them pass with perceptive cerulean eyes as he waited for Arthur to meet him. Amongst the crowd, Alfred barely managed to see the bobbing blond head of the Omega, running towards him and gasping for breath.

As he stopped in front of Alfred, he allowed himself to regain control of his breath before clearing his throat — with practised elegance — and looking up at the Alpha. “My apologies. I hope I didn't keep you waiting for too long?”

“Nah, not at all, dude! Ready to go?”

Arthur hummed in agreement and they set of to Arthur's house, just a short walk away from the school. The journey there was somewhat quiet, filled only with polite small talk and the sound of their synchronised footsteps.

When they reached the door of Arthur's house, Arthur reached into the pocket of his shorts with slim, pale, dainty hands — like a doll, Alfred thought mindlessly — and unlocked the door with a small yet definitive click.

He allowed Alfred to step in first and, despite it irritating Alfred slightly to have an Omega hold a door for him, the American stepped inside admired the cosy aesthetic of the place. It wasn't too flashy nor shabby; just a sweet, warm little house that brought a sense of familiarity into Alfred's heart even though he'd never visited Arthur before.

Arthur, on the other hand, seemed oddly anxious, fiddling with his hands and ushering Alfred inside. His mannerisms would've seemed almost motherly were it not for the dazed, glassy look in his doll-like emerald eyes.

“May I get you anything?” the Omega queried, voice hushed as though he was telling a grave secret rather than asking a guest if they required refreshments.

Alfred shuffled nervously. “I mean, I guess I could use a drink, but you don't have to—”

“Of course! What would you like? I know you're not a fan of tea, but I think I have coffee somewhere; or, perhaps, you'd like water? Juice? Soft drinks? Would you like a snack as well?”

“Uh, dude, are you okay? No offense but you're acting, like, really damn weird.”

Arthur seemed to pause, staring down blankly at Alfred's face before he giggled uncertainly.

“Right, sorry. I've just… I've never had someone like you round before. I apologise if I came off too strongly.”

Arthur's scent was one of anxiety and mild discomfort — a bed of lavender with an underlying yet prominent spike of bitter lemon and lime. He took a deep breath and shut his eyes as if to restart himself completely before he continued again.

“So, what would you like?”

“Soda would be fine, thanks.”

Nodding in acknowledgement, Arthur set off for the kitchen, leaving Alfred alone in the living room wondering what on earth had just transpired between them. Shortly after his contemplation, Arthur came back with a small, round pink tray with a single glass of lemonade perched on it. The Omega's hands visibly trembled as he set the tray down on the table in front of the couch.

“I wasn't sure if you wanted ice or not, so I didn't put any in. Please let me know if you'd like some,” he offered, setting himself down on the plush sofa. It seemed like he was attempting to appear calm, but his posture was stiff and his shoulders were tensed.

Alfred smiled uncomfortably. “It's fine, dude. Thanks for the lemonade.” He picked up the glass, cold against the warm skin of his hands, and he pressed the rim of the glass against his lips.

As he was about to take a sip, he noticed in his peripheral that Arthur was staring, completely unblinking with wide green eyes, directly at him. Disturbed by this revelation, he turned his head to look at the Omega.

“Do you mind?” he said as harshly as he could when his heart was pounding like it was trying to crack his rips open.

Arthur's face turned pink and he looked away, plucking idly at the loose sleeves of his button-up shirt.

Feeling ever so slightly slightly relieved that Arthur's intense attention was directed somewhere else, Alfred allowed himself to take a sip of his drink. The familiar sharp-sweet flavour soaked his taste-buds and he let his shoulders relax. The lemonade tasted a little off, though, and a warning bell blared in the back of Alfred's mind, screaming at him to put the drink down and get out.

Alfred suppressed the thoughts but put the drink down anyway, licking his lips as he did so.

“So, uh… chem, huh?” He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

“Mhm. I just can't seem to grasp the concept of it. I mean, I understand the basics, I suppose, but I just don't get the whole ionic bonding thing.”

“That's okay, I didn't get it at first either.” Alfred flashed Arthur a reassuring grin. “I'm glad you're asking for help, at least! That's a start. Plus, you can totally help me with my English lit homework.”

Arthur laughed; a gentle, tinkling laugh, fairylike and sweet. It was a jarring contrast to his earlier behaviour that, surprisingly, didn't go unnoticed by Alfred. “Of course.”

After a few more minutes of chatting about what exactly Arthur was having problems with, Alfred began to feel dizzy, vision blurring as he slumped further and further.

“Arthur?” he slurred, head pounding. “What'd you do to me?”

Arthur replied with a sorry smile and Alfred's world melted away.

❀♡❀♡❀♡❀

Alfred awoke slowly and groggily, limbs heavy and unstable. Across the room, he could hear rustling and quiet whispers.

“Ah, you're awake. Brilliant!”

God fucking dammit.

Alfred groaned softly, reaching up to massage his temples when he abruptly realised he was shackled to the wall. He glared at the Omega crawling towards him with hazy blue eyes.

“What the fuck?”

“I'm terribly sorry for all this. I'm not the greatest at expressing what I want — well, not things like this, I suppose.”

Arthur grinned mischievously and Alfred shivered.

“Well, could you let me go? We can like… talk this out, or whatever, just don't use your weird creepy magic shit on me. Or, like… don't stab me or whatever you Brits like to do.”

These comments seemed to displease Arthur as he gave a firm whack upside Alfred's head, further adding to the pain and discomfort the Alpha was already experiencing. “Shut up. Just let me… let me have this for a moment. I have something planned.”

“Ugh, and it had to be me? You couldn't have picked, like, Francis or something?”

“Like I'd ever want that sloppy French frog anywhere near me. Besides, you're far more… visually pleasing.”

“Am I s'pposed to thank you?”

The Omega shook his head in exasperation, muttering what was likely colourful insults under his breath. He got to his feet and padded over to the furthest corner of the room, rummaging through a small cardboard box. Standing again, he placed what looked to Alfred like an object wrapped in a fluffy white handkerchief on a table to Alfred's left. Arthur then took a few deep, calming breaths and began to loosen his tie.

His hands were shaky and his whole body seemed so much smaller than it had always looked previously. Once his tie was off and discarded somewhere on the cold, hard floor, Arthur started on his shirt, undoing the buttons with deft fingers. He seemed to move with slightly more confidence than he had originally and it showed when he chucked his white button-up to the ground.

Alfred swallowed. “Why are you stripping? What the fuck is this?”

“You know, Alfred,” Arthur began as he started to unzip his skirt, “I heard somewhere that when an Alpha's life is theatened—” His skirt pooled at his ankles and he stepped out of it, kneeling down, “— their cock gets as hard as it possibly can, and their knots swell even if they're not in rut.” Arthur's lacy mint-coloured panties were already damp and he reached down between his legs to rub firmly at his clit. He bit his lip to suppress a needy moan. “I wanna… I wanna see if it's true, Alfie. You know why it happens?”

Alfred's eyes were wider than they'd ever been in his life and he shook his head, licking his lips subconsciously.

“It's because, idiot, they feel the need to reproduce before they die. They want to fuck and pup their mate so their future pack lives on.”

“Jesus, you're— are you gonna kill me? You're more fucked up than I thought, Christ—”

Arthur's breath came in short, shallow pants as he rose to his feet once more, legs trembling as he stumbled over to the table where he'd set the concealed object down. Alfred began to struggle, far more alert than he'd been previously as bursts of adrenaline shot through his veins like tiny poisoned arrows. The chains rattled against the brick wall and he opened his mouth to scream.

“Oh, hush, no-one can hear you. You'll just give me a headache.”

“Good! You fucking deserve it, you crazy bitch! Please, I wanna go home, you know how worried Mattie would get? C'mon, man, don't—”

“Shut up!” Arthur yelled, striking the Alpha's cheek with the butt of his gun. An embarrassing yelp emitted from Alfred's mouth, hot tears streaming down his face as a cut opened on his cheek.

“Please don't kill me, just look it up if you wanna know if Alphas get hard when they're gonna die or whatever, don't take it out on me!”

“Don't you know,” Arthur hissed, straddling Alfred's thighs, “that the Internet isn't always a reliable source?”

“Then read a fucking book, dammit! Leave me alone!”

Arthur cocked the gun and pressed it against Alfred's forehead.

Alfred stilled and tensed, staring up at the Omega with bright, tear-glossed eyes.

“Please…” Alfred's voice was barely audible, so quiet that the only things that gave it away were the pin-drop silence and the movement of his spit-slicked lips.

Arthur smirked his signature cocky smirk. “The thought of blowing your brains out all over this wall…” He stopped himself with a loud moan, neck arching as he tilted his head back. “It gets me wetter than anything else ever could. I don't think I've even been this wet during my heats.”

One of his hands flew down from the gun to grab at his pussy, chest heaving as he rubbed himself through the thin, silky fabric of his panties.

“You're fucking insane,” Alfred spat venomously.

“Not insane — just incredibly horny.”

The hand Arthur was using to touch himself dropped further down until it was grabbing at Alfred's crotch, fondling and rubbing firmly. Despite the fear and anxiety Alfred was feeling, he was, shockingly, half-hard without any stimulation.

For the sake of his own sanity, he decided to blame it on the sight of a very horny Omega straddling his lap and pleasuring himself with one hand.

“Mmh— Alfred, please, let me… let me ride you?”

The sheer audacity of this Omega. “What the fuck?! No! You're fucking insane!”

“Please, please, please… you don't want your brains all over the walls of my basement, do you? I'll make it good for you, promise…” Arthur said seductively, rolling his hips downwards onto Alfred's clothed, semi-erect cock.

“What if I'd rather die than fuck you, hm?”

“Then you will.” The Brit aimed the gun back between Alfred's brows, much to the Alpha's distress.

“Fine, fine, fine! You can ride me, just put the damn gun down, Christ!”

Arthur giggled and set the gun neatly down on the floor, moving down to mouth at Alfred's cock through his trousers. He deftly undid the zipper and the single silver button above the fly, ordering Alfred to lift his hips so he could shimmy them down past his hips.

Pulling Alfred's boxers (decorated with a humiliating superhero pattern) down too, Arthur began to work on pumping Alfred's dick, rolling back the foreskin and licking gingerly at the weeping tip. To the Alpha's dismay, his cock was fully hard in an embarrassingly short amount of time, much to Arthur's delight in contrast.

Arthur reached down to pull the crotch of his panties aside as he climbed on top of Alfred again, sinking down eagerly onto the American's thick cock with a loud, explicit moan of pure pleasure.

Groaning at the wet heat and tightness enveloping his cock, Alfred felt his eyes roll back as Arthur sat himself on his pelvis, rolling his hips in a circular motion. The knot at the base of his cock had, in fact, swelled, albeit not as much as it would've during a rut, and it comfortably settled against Arthur's stretched pussy.

“You're bigger than I thought you'd be— ooh…” Arthur gasped as Alfred bucked his hips, burying himself deeper within the molten hot confines of Arthur's body.

“You're disgusting,” Alfred hissed as he let his head fall back against the brick wall behind him.

“Mmh… don't be afraid, keep going. I like being insulted.”

“Is there anything that doesn't turn you on?”

Arthur merely laughed at that and began to slide himself up Alfred's throbbing cock, settling for a quick, frantic rhythm as he bucked his hips downwards. A pair of porcelain-esque hands planted themselves on Alfred's broad chest as Arthur fucked himself on the Alpha's dick, eyes rolling back as he whined and mewled and moaned. Bright shocks of pleasure skittered up his spine, a flourish of warmth bursting like spring flowers in his abdomen.

“Ooh— fuck, Alfred, 'm gonna…”

Before he could finish his sentence, Arthur's cunt clamped around Alfred's cock as he came. The Omega shuddered and opened his mouth in a silent scream, twitching before falling boneless on Alfred's chest.

A soft moan spilled forth from his dewy lips as Alfred desperately fucked upwards into his limp, pliant body, pushing inside a final time with a resounding pop. A rush of warmth filled Arthur completely, one that didn't stop as Alfred managed to knot.

Arthur lifted himself up tiredly, glancing down at his flat stomach with odd fondness.

“Let's hope you'll be a daddy, hm?”

❀♡❀♡❀♡❀

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from 'I See Red' by Everybody Loves an Outlaw. Thank you for reading! Apologies for any spelling or grammar mistakes.


End file.
